Five RE-WRITTEN AS I Choose War
by if-x-you-x-knew
Summary: Will and Tessa's happily ever after was explained in the last few chapters of Clockwork Princess. But what about Cecily and Gabriel's? This details the adventure and craziness known as love in the London Institute.
1. Five?

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Infernal Devices**_**, because if I did Will wouldn't have died in detail. **

**Hi! YAY my first fanfic! This is an **_**Infernal Devices **_**fic**__**about Cecily Herondale and Gabriel Lightwood. This is going to be a One-shot about the romance of Cecily and Gabriel's relationship. **

**HUGE thank you to my beta **_**Dookamargirl2 **_**who helped me with this fic, **_**a lot. **_

**So here is the first chapter:**

_**Five**_

xXXx

Gabriel Lightwood bit his lip nervously as he stumbled around the Institute thinking about the day's events.

'Well,' he thought 'I suppose by now they are yesterday's events.' The battle against Mortmain and his automatons had been exhilarating and had taken a great toll on everyone. Cecily, being the good younger sister she was, tried her best to comfort William in his time of need; though William refused to leave Theresa's side as she was still unconscious. Henry was told he would never walk again and had taken it rather well; though being paralyzed didn't stop him from spending his entire day in his lab. Sophie and Gideon were very happy and spent much of the day planning their wedding.

Gabriel sighed as he closed the door to the library, still unable to find Cecily. He heard someone clear their throat behind him and turned to see Cyril standing there trying, and failing, to suppress a smile. Gabriel was surprised to find anyone else up at this hour, considering it must have been close to midnight.

"I would encourage you to check the stables, Mr. Lightwood," Cyril said, not even trying to mask his grin.

"Who?" Gabriel asked nervously. Had his searching for Cecily really been that obvious?

"Why, Miss Herondale, of course, sir," He replied, his grin changing into a smirk.

Gabriel stood there for a moment in shock; his mouth parted slightly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Cyril," Gabriel replied calmly. Cyril nodded, bid Gabriel goodnight and with that Gabriel was headed to the stables. Gabriel, though he would never admit it aloud, was very excited to see Cecily; after he spent most of his day looking for her throughout the Institute. Gabriel felt a smile tug at his lips as he quickly made his way towards the stables.

xXXx

Gabriel couldn't even explain how excited he was when he heard Cecily say she would stay at the Institute, and give up her home and family.

Her sweet smile made his heart skip a beat.

He leaned in, breathing her name longingly, and closed the gap between them.

She tasted sweet and something that could only be described as _Cecily_. The kiss was smooth and passionate with a fire that only Cecily possessed, and she was burning down his defenses.

There in that little stable in the dark, Gabriel smiled into the kiss giddily.

She finally broke it off, and then the next moment was a blur of ratings and using his own lines against him.

Then she kissed him again and he felt as if he were on fire. As she pulled away he felt like he was flying. She had kissed him. She sighed.

"I doubt my brother will be happy that I have taken an interest in a Lightwood." She said looking down. His head kept replaying the words 'taken an interest.'

He gripped her chin lightly and tilted her head so her eyes met his. He didn't quite remember when he stopped associating the colour of her eyes with her brothers, but somehow that intense blue was _Cecily_, and only Cecily.

"Cecily," he whispered, "There is no doubt that William will not be happy, but he will learn to accept our relationship in time; I promise."

Cecily sighed and rested her head on his chest. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers, his arms snaking around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's company. Cecily sighed and reluctantly pulled away. Gabriel looked at her sceptically, but then realized it was probably about one in the morning.

"Well Mr. Lightw- Gabriel, I would love to stay but it is late and I must be off to bed now." Cecily said with a soft smile that made Gabriel's heart melt.

"Oh, of course," Gabriel said, embarrassed. he didn't dare tell her was that he also wanted to stay.

By the Angel, he wanted to stay forever.

"Goodnight, Gabriel," Cecily said as she turned to leave the stables.

"Goodnight," he replied before she disappeared into the darkness of the night; heading back to the Institute. Gabriel couldn't fight off a smile for the rest of the night.

xXXx

Cecily lay awake in bed, thinking about the evening's events. Unable to sleep, she turned toward the window, watching the sun rise. Had she really fallen for Gabriel Lightwood? She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she had grown rather fond of him, but had that fondness really grown to, _love_?

She sighed and sat up in bed. Glancing at the clock she realized it was five in the morning. She got out of bed, and dressed herself in her training gear, before heading toward the training room.

She had made it four steps out the bedroom door before she bumped into something. Looking up she realized it was Gabriel.

"Pardon me, Gabriel, I did not expect anyone else to be up at this hour." She said blushing slightly.

He smiled, "The fault is entirely mine, darling. Though I might ask why you are up and in your gear at five in the morning?"

She smirked, "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go train so that I can say I am a better Shadowhunter than you; of course." She replied.

Gabriel chuckled, "Oh, Cecily. Try as you might, but I think we both know that I will always be a better Shadowhunter than you."

Cecily laughed along with him before changing the subject.

"So what are you doing up at this hour?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep either so I decided to go for a walk. Would you care to join me? That is if you would even _consider _giving up training to go on a walk with me," he replied with that smile that Cecily had fallen in love with. _There!_ She thought,_ I am __**definitely**__ in love with Gabriel Lightwood._

She smiled back, "Well, I suppose if I must." She said with a laugh. He laughed as well and they started their journey to the institute doors. Him cracking jokes and her reviling at the fact that she fell in love with such an amazing man.

xXXx

**Done! **

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know if you liked it and what I need to work on. **

**Another thank you to **_**Dookamargirl2**_** (you should really go and check out her stuff because she is an AMAZING author.) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~meandmyawesome NESS **


	2. Who I Used to Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Infernal Devices**_**, because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer.**

…**Yep I decided to write another chapter. To be completely honest, I haven't been writing because I had writers block. I just didn't have any really good ideas. Then on my flight to London, I was listening to Sam Tsui and so many ideas came to mind whilst I was listening to Me Without You. **

**So thank you Sam Tsui and Kurt Hugo Schneider (Though I doubt they will ever read this.)**

**So yeah…**

Who I Used to Be

xXXx

The biting cold of the early morning London air pierced through Cecily's thin training gear; causing her to involuntarily shiver. Gabriel hesitantly reached for her hand, his calloused and rough skin barley brushing the soft porcelain skin on her left hand. Feeling bold, Gabriel grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. She smiled to herself, the feeling of his hand in hers just felt so… right.

She had held his hand once before, the night before the battle against Mortmain, when Gideon was proposing to Sophie. But this was entirely different. Then his hand was stiff and unwelcoming. Now, it was soft, warn, _memorable._

They continued down the nearly empty streets of London.

Gabriel sighed and turned his head to look at Cecily; she looked back at him through her long lashes.

"Do you remember the night you told me I was not a coward for being loyal to the Lightwood family name?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, very well." She replied, smiling at the fact that he remembered it too.

"I told you about my life, before I left Chiswick."

"That you did." She said, sceptical of where this conversation was headed.

"Well, those nights that I told you about, of banging on the door of the study; there's more to it then I told you." He said, less confident towards the end. He had a faraway look in his eyes. Cecily deemed that he was probably recalling those restless nights.

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, anchoring him back to the present, to _her_.

"What is it?" she whispered; placing her free hand on his cheek. "What's troubling you, Darling?"

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"One night, after begging him to speak to me for at least an hour, he responded. At first I thought I had imagined it. That the lack of sleep had finally caught up to me. But I hadn't imagined it. His reply was just over a whisper, but it was a reply.

"A reply from my father, not that monster who killed my mother and forced my brother and I out of our own home, my father; the one who had cared for us when we were young, before his mind was poisoned by the desire for power." A tear slipped down his cheek, and Cecily smoothed it away before it made it passed his left cheekbone.

His eyes were pressed shut as he spoke again.

"He told me that he was sorry, that he missed my mother and brother as much as I did; then he called my name. Once…then twice; I wanted to reply, but it was as though there was a block in my throat preventing me from responding."

He took in a shaky breath, before continuing.

"He asked if I had given up on him; if I hated him for what he did to my mother, and to the Lightwood family name. He called my name again, pleading, and all I did was knock. I knocked once in the hard wood floor, for I couldn't seem to conjure up any words. And he knocked back. That was the last I heard of my father, my _real_ father."

"Oh, Gabriel," Cecily breathed, for she didn't know how to respond to that. She tried her best to comfort him, idly running her thumb across his cheekbone.

"After that I became a wall." He continued, shaking his head "And I hated myself for it. But it was the only way I could hide my pain. The pain that my father's choices and actions had caused me. I became a brick wall and each person who I came in contact with was like another hammer, trying to break me down.

"But I remained as strong as I could, praying that if I shut them out enough times, they would just go away. Thankfully, most of them did. Until I met you, Cecy." And he opened his eyes then; for the first time since he started his story

And for once, she didn't see a man blinded by pain and anger. She saw a man who was broken, but could still be repaired. His green eyes were sparkling with passion and shining as the son peeked over the horizon.

"You were the one person that refused to be pushed away. No matter how hard I tried to push you away, you didn't give up on me. Until one day, you broke my wall. You taught me how to love, that we are not out parents; and we shouldn't carry the burden of their decisions or their sins. We should be better."

Cecily looked him in the eyes, hers were bright and alive whilst his were sad and broken, yet burning with the fire that she gives him whenever she is near him.

She brushed her lips against his for a small moment, before returning to their previous state. She stared into his eyes as if seeing past them into his soul.

"We _are_ better."


	3. Into the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Infernal Devices**_**, because if I did, the series would have been a lot longer.**

**Hi… **

**I had an entire day to write! So I wrote over 4.9 thousand words and broke them up into 6 chapters! **

**Expect many more chapters for the next couple of weeks.**

**~meandmyawesome NESS **

_**Into the Night **_

xXXx

The walk back the institute was spent in a comforting silence. His hand gripping hers softly; her gripping back. By the time they were climbing the steps in front of the institute, it was seven in the morning. After pressing her lips to his in a soft, lingering kiss, Cecily hurried to her room, hoping to change before breakfast. As she exited her room- dressed in a silky dark blue afternoon dress- she ran into Sophie. Dropping the stack of papers the brunet was holding, Sophie looked up, eyes bright.

"Pardon me Miss Heron- Cecily; I wasn't watching where I was headed." Sophie apologized; scrambling to where the majority of the papers had fallen.

"That's quite alright, Sophie. Are those for the wedding?" Cecily asked, referring to the mountain of papers that were now in Sophie's slim arms.

"Wedding invitations, although I begged Gideon to write them for his penmanship is much nicer than mine; he claimed that mine was better." Sophie sighed at the end of her reply.

"Well, if you like I can help you; you still need a dress, don't you?" Her blue eyes were shining, she loved weddings.

"Oi!" Sophie said abruptly, "I meant to ask you if you would accompany me and Tessa shopping for dress material –for you as well as myself – later today."

"Well, that would be lovely." Cecily said sincerely, a soft smile making its way onto her lips.

"Do you think you could speak at the wedding? Gideon is getting Gabriel to write a speech as well."

"Of course I will!" Cecily had always been good with words, and loved writing.

With one last smile, Sophie rushed down the hall, stopping outside Gideon's- and soon to be her own- bedroom door.

Smiling to herself, Cecily wandered down the hall, descending the steep steps at the very end that led to the lower floor.

xXXx

Wandering down the streets of London, for the second time that day, Cecily sighed as the Institute came into view. She had been out with Sophie and Tessa for a long while- it was long passed dinner, probably about nine in the evening- and longed to retire for the night.

When they finally reached the steps of the Institute, holding dark blue material, almost the shade of her eyes, and a shimmering gold one, she was exhausted. Placing the blue material on the table in the library, she started her search or Gabriel.

After searching his room, the training room, the stables, the dining room and Gideon's room –only to find him locked in a tight embrace with Sophie – she walked back to her own room.

Opening her bedroom door, she found a shirtless Gabriel sprawled across her bed, snoring softly.

She laughed lightly at him and quickly changed into her night attire. After braiding her hair down her back, she quickly climbed into the bed, enveloping herself in Gabriel's embrace. As she placed his arm around her waist, he squirmed around and slowly woke up; his eyes clouded with sleep.

"Well, well," He said with a smile "Look who finally made it back." he said with a wide grin.

"Well, well," she mocked "Look who decided to break the rules and stay in a room alone with an unwed lady." She replied.

"If you want me to leave then-"

He removed his arms from around her waist; moving to exit the room.

"No!" she said quickly, grabbing his hand and guiding it back around her waist. "Stay," she whispered.

He smiled to himself, laying his head back down as she snuggled into his chest.

She kissed his bare chest and mumbled a 'goodnight' before slipping into a peaceful slumber; her dreams filled with piercing green eyes.

xXXx

A frantic knock on the door woke Cecily and Gabriel out of their slumber in the early hours of morning. Rising from the bed, Gabriel opened the door to find Gideon, hair tousled, eyes bloodshot.

"Oh thank Angel I found you!" Gideon exclaimed.

"What is it Gideon?" Gabriel hardly ever saw Gideon like this. He was genuinely worried.

Tears built up in Gideon's hazel eyes.

"It's Sophie."

An earth-shattering scream pierced the air.

xXXx

**Cliffie- ish… **


	4. Angels and Demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Infernal Devices, nor do I make any money off of this Fanfiction**

**Guess who's updating again?**

**Hope you like this chapter, though most of it is just resolving the last chapter**

_**Angels and Demons**_

xXXx

"_What is it Gideon?" Gabriel hardly ever saw Gideon like this. He was genuinely worried._

_Tears built up in Gideon's hazel eyes. _

"_It's Sophie."_

_An earth-shattering scream pierced the air._

"By the Angel! What was that?" Cecily said, now fully awake and standing by Gabriel's side at the door.

"Sophie. I-sh- she- she was hurt, badly, demon blood scorched her skin and the runes did nothing. Magnus is trying to help her now. He hasn't come out of her room since he got here. But she was screaming. It was the most painful thing I have ever heard. And I couldn't do anything about it." Gideon was now crying and Gabriel placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Shall we go see her?" Gabriel suggested.

Gideon nodded silently and turned toward Sophie's old room; she was just about to move into Gideon's.

As they reached her bedroom door, Cecily noticed that all the residents of the London Institute were sitting outside the room.

William was sitting in one corner, holding a crying Tessa. Charlotte was situated on Henry's lap as he held her around the waist. Even Cyril and Bridget were there, looking extremely worried.

Cecily buried her head in Gabriel's still bare chest- his arms circling around her- wincing as she heard an earth-shattering scream erupted from Sophie's room.

"Gideon, I think you should sit down." Gabriel said to his pacing brother as whimpers and screams escaped through the thin, wooden door of Sophie's old room.

Gideon looked at his brother, as if opening his eyes for the very first time all night. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly, thinking better of it, and sat down on the bench outside the door.

"How did it happen?" Will asked curiously after a beat of silence.

Gideon sighed. "The Clave sensed demonic behaviour around the Institute, so Sophie and I said we would go and investigate. After searching and killing multiple demons, until about half five in the morning, I told her that there was none left, and started walking back to the Institute, much to her protest. She thought there were more and I told her she was being foolish and to come back with me.

"The next thing I know, Sophie is screaming as a demon attacked her. I managed to kill it, but there was already demon blood in Sophie. I bolted back to the Institute, summoned Charlotte, Henry and Magnus and once I was ushered out of her room, I came to get all of you."

Tears were flowing down his cheeks, and Gabriel left Cecily's side to embrace his brother. She stood there for a minute, before walking to Will and Tessa. William immediately opened his free arm, and motioned her to come closer to him.

She gladly complied and let William embrace her, whilst Tessa hugged her as well; Cecily was crying, but that was to be expected considering her best friend was fighting for her life.

All they could do now was wait.

xXXx

Hours later, Magnus entered the hallway, looking exhausted.

Gideon's eyes lit up as Magnus exited Sophie's room.

"She'll be okay, just let her rest for now." Magnus said quietly.

"Can I see her?" Gideon pleaded.

Magnus nodded and moved out of the door way.

xXXx

When it was Cecily and Gabriel's turn to see Sophie – hey had taken turns visiting Sophie, as to not overwhelm her – they entered to find Gideon sitting in a chair next to the bed Sophie was carefully perched on. She gave them a soft, reassuring smile and nodded slightly there way.

"How are you feeling?" Cecily asked her eyebrows were knit together in worry.

"I'm fine really, Magnus works wonders."

Cecily smiled and walked over to Sophie, wrapping her in a tight hug. She smiled one last time at Sophie as Gabriel patted Gideon solemnly on the back, and turned to leave the room, Gabriel at her heels.

xXXx

When everyone was finished visiting Sophie, her reassuring everyone that she was fine countless times, Charlotte deemed that it was too late for everyone to go back to sleep, much to Williams distaste and protest.

Cecily however loved mornings and took this time to explore the library's inventory. After wandering through the seemingly endless shelves for twenty minutes, she reached for a copy of _A Tale of Two Cities_. She had heard Tessa and Will go on and on about this book and decided to give it a try.

She smiled triumphantly, finally retrieving the book that was on the top shelf.

Just as she was about to sit down by the window to start the book, two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a mop of wavy brown hair appeared by her shoulder.

"Where did you go?" Gabriel mumbled into her shoulder sounding remarkably like a child.

"I've been here the entire time." She said laughing slightly.

"You're laughing at me!" he said raising his head so that his chin rested on her shoulder.

"I am not." she said with a bright smile on her face, giggling slightly.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I think you are," Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

She pecked his lips and the all too familiar feeling of fire coursing through her veins was back.

Slipping out of his grasp, she walked over to the window and opened the book. Moments later he joined her, slipping his hand into hers.

xXXx

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned at the sound of his name; behind him was none other than Cecily Herondale.

"Yes, Love?"

"Could you help me prepare my speech? Sophie and Gideon's wedding is in just three weeks." She said. He knew she had written her speech, but she wanted it to be perfect. It was her best friend's – and hopefully future-brother-in-law, but she didn't need to know that – wedding. They were having a shadowhunter wedding that would take up the entire day. They both felt bad for Bridget, for she and a handful of other chefs had to make all the food for the wedding.

Cecily was a very independent woman, and he knew that, yet he also knew when it came to the ones she loved, she wanted things to be perfect.

"Sure."

They spent the next hour revising and editing Cecily and Gabriel's speeches; kissing and cuddling every now and then.

Magnus had once told him that the Herondales love deeply, and once they give you their heart, it's up to you to keep it safe, and not let it break. For once a heart breaks, especially a Herondale's heart, it shatters.

xXXx

**Next chapter is a big one: 5! **

**It will be about Sophie and Gideon's wedding. So I will be skipping a month-ish.**

**Do you thing we can get to 12-14 reviews? I would really appreciate some feedback on this story. I read every review and it warms my heart that you are enjoying my story.**

**~meandmyawesome NESS **


	5. Wedding Bells

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Infernal Devices**_**, nor do I make any money off of this Fanfiction**

**WEDDING! **

**Sorry I didn't write the wedding in deep description, but I don't really know much about Shadowhunter weddings. That's why it's so short. But I did have to write a wedding speech before. It was pretty awesome.**

_**Wedding Bells**_

xXXx

"Tessa you look lovely." Sophie said as she finished doing up her dress. Cecily entered the room just then in the dark blue material that they had used to make her a dress for Sophie and Gideon's wedding, Tessa and Sophie turned to her and their eyes went wide

"The dress matches your eyes perfectly!" Tessa exclaimed. She was wearing the same dress, only hers was red. Her hair was in the same complicated style.

Cecily handed Sophie her dress and she quickly left to change.

xXXx

"Nervous?" a voice said behind Gabriel.

He turned to see Cecily, in a dress that made her look stunningly beautiful.

"You look amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

They took their seats in the front row of the reception hall and watched as Gideon appeared at the front; sending a nervous smile in their direction.

"Showtime," He whispered in her ear as Sophie appeared next to Gideon.

He watched in awe as they exchanged runes, their love for one another etched into their skin forever, tethering them together.

He had made up his mind, he wanted to propose; he just didn't know when.

They had grown, as people these past few months, but they had grown together, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He wanted to grow, with her, for the rest of their lives.

xXXx

The reception was a small one, but now was the part Cecily was most worried about. She now had to present her speech. Gabriel had already done his and it was absolutely hilarious; now it was her turn.

"Hello, my name is Cecily Herondale, when I had first come to the institute, I knew very little about Shadowhunters. They had deprived me of both my siblings and left me with nothing. I deemed that they must be evil, for the stole from me what I loved most. I came to bring my brother home, to have the family that I knew I would never have again. But as time went on, I became closer to all the residents of the London Institute, and I realised that they weren't monsters, but amazing people.

"My brother chose to live as a shadowhunter, because he wanted to protect me, but I never knew that. Throughout the time I stayed here, I became very close to Miss Sophia Collins; a mundane with the sight who deserved to be a shadowhunter more than anyone else. We all just failed to see that; except Gideon.

"Gideon, I can't tell you how lucky you are to have Sophie in your life, I know you will take care of her and that you will do everything in your power to keep her happy. Looking back one month ago there are many things I thought I wanted to change, the battle, the loss, the death of our loved ones.

"One month ago, I would have done everything in my power to change the past. But if I had, I would have never met the amazing people I am proud to call family, looking back now, I wouldn't change a thing. Looking back now, I realise that the family I thought I had lost forever is the family found it in the Shadowhunters. We wish you the best in your many years together."

xXXx

**Shorter one I know, but I hope you liked it.**

**Two updates in one day! I just couldn't wait for chapter 5 to be up!**

**Please review!**

**~meandmyawesome NESS (K)**


	6. For the First Time in Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Infernal Devices because if I did there would be many more books in the trilogy **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've entered Anime Hell, and watched all seasons of Sword Art Online, Kimi Ni Todoke, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and Black Butler in 5 days…**

**But none the less I am updating now.**

_**For the First Time in Years**_

xXXx__

Cecily was practicing shooting arrows as she made conversation with Charlotte. Since Charlotte was now 8 months pregnant, Henry refused to let her demon hunt, much to her distaste. But Henry wasn't content with leaving her alone in the Institute with _just_ him either; claiming if something happened he wouldn't be able to rush around very fast in his state. So every time the Shadowhunters went demon hunting, one would stay behind and train the entire time. It was Cecily's turn today

"Ie! Cymerwch y William!" Cecily exclaimed, jumping up and down as she _finally_ hit the bull's eye after trying for weeks. William had thought Cecily could never do it; and Cecily was determined to prove him wrong. And now she finally had.

"Gabriel will be very impressed," Charlotte mused from her seat by the window. "It is his weapon of choice."

Cecily smiled, she had forgotten about Gabriel's weapon of choice. "Yes I suppose he will."

Charlotte suddenly gasped and Cecily immediately spun on her heel to face Charlotte, worried that something was wrong with the baby. But the smile spread across Charlotte's features told her that she was fine. Straining to look over her shoulder towards the window, Cecily saw the Shadowhunters outside the Institute, meaning everyone was back safely; which always made Charlotte excited.

Running out the doors, or at least attempting to with her swollen stomach, Charlotte was at the door before everyone else was.

Ever since she became 8 months pregnant, the hormones had taken quite an interesting effect on Charlotte. She got excited whenever the shadowhunters came home, she craved the weirdest foods, and she was always in the mood for a nap.

Gabriel came up to Cecily and gave her a hug, Will scowling at them the entire time. Only then did Cecily notice the gash in Gabriel's arm, a small amount of blood dripping out.

"You're hurt," she said, pulling away.

"Yes but I'll live." He smiled, but walked down the hall, and up the stairs to his room none the less, Cecily and Gideon trailing behind him; both holding bandages and a _stele._

xXXx

When Cecily and Gideon finally finished wrapping Gabriel's arm, applying many _iratzes _to his skin in the process, Gabriel was told he needed to rest, by Cecily, Charlotte and Gideon, so he complied and has been asleep since.

Cecily took this time to train more; she really did want to impress Will. Opening the door to the training room, Cecily peered inside to find none other than Will sitting on one of the benches in the back of the dimly lit room, his eyes held a distant look, clouded over in thought.

"Will?" Cecily questioned when she was in his hearing range.

Will looked up, slightly startled and smiled at Cecily, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it Will?" Cecily asked.

"It's nothing, chwaer fach." Will reassured his little sister, but she wasn't convinced.

"No it's not Will. I knew you for the first 9 and a half years of my life, I know when you're not fine."

"It's just… I always imagined Jem to be there when I got married, and I him. But that is just a dream out of reach now, I suppose."

Cecily was silent for a moment before she conjured up a response.

"Jem will come." She said, just above a whisper. "He will, even if it means breaking the silent brother's oath. He wouldn't miss it, I'm certain." Cecily said, confidently, leaving no room for protest on Will's side of the conversation.

He opened his mouth to respond, but simply stood and embraced his sister. Cecily remained still for a moment, before hugging her brother back. She really did believe that Jem would come, no matter the consequences.

For the first time in years, William cried.

XxxX

Cecily walked through the dimly lit hallways of the London Institute. Her mind was swirling with thought, causing her to have a restless night. He walked up to the rooftop of the Institute. The midnight air consumed her as she looked up at the sparkling stars above her. She sighed contently, ever since she came to the Institute, she had felt more alive.

She sometimes wondered if the path she chose for herself was the right one. If embracing the fact that she was a shadowhunter was really what she was meant to do. But then she thought of all the things that came out of it. All the new experiences that she would have never know had she stayed behind her brother, friendship

She could be who she was and embrace her true self; she was a shadowhunter. It just felt so right, a seraph blade in her hands, a _stele _probably the most beautiful instrument she had ever laid eyes on, drawing delicate runes on her skin. The adrenaline she felt every time she fought of trained. It was what she was meant to do.

Laying her head back on the uneven stone of the roof, Cecily closed her eyes, smiling as images of Gabriel flooded her vision. That night she slept under the stars, and for the first time in years, she was completely contempt with where she was in her life.

**I just realized that for the last 5 chapters, my autocorrect had been turned on and was changing the word 'contempt' to 'content'.**

**Sorry about that, I hopefully fixed it now **

**~meandmyawesome NESS**


	7. Love, Always

Hello!

It's been a while… I'm sorry I've been MIA for almost a year now, but I have some news.

_**I am going to be re-writing and continuing "Five."**_ I recently re-read it, and feel as though my writing has developed so much over the year, and "Five" deserves to be redone. _**The new story should be up by tomorrow on my profile. **_

Thank you so much to all the people who have supported me this far.

Hope to see you again tomorrow with a new updated "Five."

Love always,

If-x-you-x-knew


	8. I Choose War

New story is up!

It is called "I Choose War" Thank you all again for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favourites, they really mean a lot to me.

It would also mean a lot to me if you followed "I Choose War" as this story will be continued there.

Love Always,

If-x-you-x-knew


End file.
